gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Popularity Contest V
Popularity Contest V is the fifth annual Popularity Contest (Election), it was started by Renan instead of AAF for the first time in Gen 90s History, then Renan gave up on it and AAF took over. Events that transpired during this election led to The Leadership Dispute It was held in mid 2011. Overview of Renan's version Intro Topic Through the first non AAF Popularity Contest ever. This is how things will work out. If you want to run 1) You must be nominated by two other posters who have posted at least once on this board (This will weed out new users and users we don't want running) 2) When your round occurs you must write one paragraph on why you think you should be the leader over the person you're running against. Anything goes. Whether you want to be brutal or not is up to you. 3) Outside votes are allowed, just like last time. 4) The winner of each round will be determined by popular vote and an elaborate scoring system based on their paragraph. Perhaps I will reveal a rubric at some point, I'm not sure yet. 5) Each round will be either 1-2 days long depending on how the round goes. Now sign up and let's have fun with this! Postponement Under Renan, the popularity contest ran slowly. After a couple of weeks where only three of the voting sessions were completed, he posted a topic saying that summer is fun and he likes vacations. Therefore, the popularity contest was postponed. Following this, AAF took over and started it up all over again. Voting In Renan's Version Overview of AAF's version Nominations Broverlord picked an ideal time to postpone his contest. Now I can take it over again on the date it was meant to. Remember I said July 4th would be the sign up date? Too perfect. Here we are folks, your classic and possibly hated host is back in action with the fifth annual popularity face-off! This competition is used to determine our board's leader/master and is essential for the stability of the board. Now we nominate. We do not sign up. We nominate. Nominate whoever you want. There is a system to this. I won't explain it, but it will work how it did last year. I don't care if the list has a hundred joke contestants, whoever you nominate will be on the list. So for now, nominate whoever you want. Be it another board member, a long lost board member, a lurker, a meme, an icon, a troll, a clown.... WHOEVER YOU WANT. NOMINATE NOMINATE NOMINATE, ANY NAME, ANYONE, ANYTHING! Go, go, go, go! Rules will be explained in the next thread, I'm open to questions, but namely, this topic is to NOMINATE. Round 1/Purgatory Popularity Contest V Contestants: *Joe *TCA *Shado *Mark *Juan *Ninja *Cute *Revenant Dusk *Ducky *FFVIGuy *Riolu *John *Shield *Armaly *User-X *Ton *Star *Baseball *Jennings *That new guy (skulblaka, I nominate him) You may notice that some names doubled up. I do not know you people or what first name coincides with which username. You might want to make it clear who you are and which name you want voted for. Welcome to Popularity Face-Off V! This first round is SPECIAL. We do not want awkward brackets, so the way to tournament is designed is that the first round is a sort of ‘filter’ round. In it, we vote for the top EIGHT users we want in the contest. I count all your lists. Most frequent eight make it into the bracket. So when you vote, vote for EIGHT NAMES of these nineteen, anyone best suited or most interesting to rule the board. Rules: 1. Vote for eight names (or less, but NOT more) 2. No alts may vote 3. Gamefaqers from other boards may vote (though this first round I doubt any) 4. You vote once and once only. If you want to change your eight names, delete the post and post again, otherwise your first post is counted Breaking these rules will result in two things. If you are a contestant, you will be booted from the contest. If a mere and insignificant voter, your vote will not be counted. Plus something interesting will happen. Break the rules to find out what. Now, vote. Eight users. Or less. Tomorrow I leave for a week. I may or may not have internet access. Worst case scenario, the first round will begin next Sunday. The next eight rounds will be simple one-on-one voting matches. Now… BEGIN. Oh, and this ought not have to be said, but remember... You can vote for yourself. Round 1.5/A Loose End Your winning results from last round: Joe with 9 votes Cute with 9 votes John with 8 votes TCA with 8 votes Mark with 8 votes Ninja with 8 votes Ducky with 7 votes Shado with 5 votes FFVIGuy with 5 votes The top 7 are guaranteed entrance into the actual competition, but Shado and FFVIGuy are, tragically, at a tie. I do reserve the right to make a tie breaking vote, but I can't decide. You each are lovable and hate-able in your respective ways. So this is a one day round. ONE DAY, if even that. This topic will be closed tomorrow. This round is just Shado vs. FFVIGuy to decide who stays in the competition. Nothing fancy here. Just pick one of those two. Vote once, no alts, etc... Shado FFVIGuy Those are your options. Make it simple and quick. BEGIN. Intro Topic Ladies and gentlemen, the real contest begins NOW. The rest of the rounds will be a series of one-on-one matches where you vote for which user you like more or prefer to see as the board's master more. The bracket was randomized, and it can be a secret, but I will show it to you upon request. Or you could be patient. Which I prefer. In one corner, we have... (Insert name here) In the other, we have....... (Insert name here) Rules: - vote for one of the two users above - vote once and only once - no alts are allowed - irregular members ARE ALLOWED to vote - seeking aid from other boards IS ALLOWED - if you change your vote, delete your first post, otherwise, neither vote will be counted If alts are used and I find out, there will be consequences. But the consequences are secret. Vote board, vote for the better master! BEGIN The Winner After the voting between TCA and Ducky, two different topics were posted by AAF Dramatic Conclusion (Posted by Americanimafan) As official king namer of the board, it is my honor to announce this board's next master. Now, there will be some debate over this, as the time for the competition's end is very shaky, but it is in my right as judge and host to determine the true finale, and the ultimate fate of the competitors, and I have used my vote to settle the matter once and for all. That said, I, King Namer of the board do proclaim... Ducky as your new sovereign, and I am forever his servant for a year as we do upkeep on your glorious new kingdom. First order of business is, what type of title would you like? Are you the overlord type? The king type? Merely sovereign? I like that one. Emperor? Czar? From there, we'll work together to glorify Gen 90s, so that it may prosper. Finis (posted by User X, AAF's alt) As official king namer of the board, it is my honor to announce this board's next master. Now, there will be some debate over this, as the time for the competition's end is very shaky, but it is in my right as judge and host to determine the true finale, and the ultimate fate of the competitors, and I have used my vote to settle the matter once and for all. That said, I, King Namer of the board do proclaim... TCA as your new sovereign, and I am forever his servant for a year as we do upkeep on your glorious new kingdom. First order of business is, what type of title would you like? Are you the overlord type? The king type? Merely sovereign? I like that one. Emperor? Czar? From there, we'll work together to glorify Gen 90s, so that it may prosper. Aftermath Eventually, a revote was held by AAF's new alt, this was the decision. A new political party for the 90-ites known as S.I.A.D also showed up in the vote "The vote was as thus... Ducky: 4 TCA: 4 S.I.A.D.: 5 TCA actually had five as well, but Karate's double vote was inflicted with the penalty of a negative vote, a punishment I had planned from the beginning of this competition. "But wait, AAX, where does that leave us?" There is only one resolution I can think of. It would be unfair to declare S.I.A.D. the board's master after only appearing in the final round. BUT, the mysterious entity is more popular than our most popular users, so it shall have a place in the new board order. As such... I hereby proclaim TCA and Ducky leaders of the board under whatever title they see fit. They have equal authority. As for the S.I.A.D.... S.I.A.D. will be the judicial body of this legislature and decide what course of action to take when the words of the board masters are in contradiction. They are sole interpreters of the law of the two masters' reign. So it is written, it is done. Your roles have been decided and I serve as adviser to both TCA and Ducky, who each receive cool crowns and titles. Disagree with this arrangement? TOO DAMN BAD. You had two chances. Wait until next year. God speed, Tsars and Pharaohs and Kings!" Bracket Round 1- Quarterfinals Round 2 - Semifinals Round 3 - Finals Category:Popularity Contests Category:Events Category:Topics